Allen's love letters
by Kikurishi
Summary: Allen want to confess his love for kanda yuu.Since he was to shy to admit it,he decided to write a love letter instead. Will it turn out smoothly in the end? YULLEN
1. Letter one

**Love letter is a sweet thing right? But we stop writing a love letter since now we can just send a message using a cell phone**

**Anonymous person: like I said before, she didn't own DGM**

**Kuheiza: like I said before too..who are you?**

**Anonymous person:…..**

_Dear kanda yuu,_

_The moment I set my eyes on you on our first meeting.._

_You stole my hearts away with you evil and gruesome glare as you standing above the building _

_Your spirit of fighting that always caught my heart when you just left all the people in battlefield and find your own way to claim the victory_

_Even I hate that you keep calling me by those awful nickname, I still can gained happiness by insulting and mocking you back_

_Kanda yuu,_

_Your beautiful long silky hair with a scene of a woman's shampoo_

_I truly love it.._

_If only I can hold you very dear in my arms.. Even when I rather hold all the delightful foods_

_Tempting_

_It was the first word came to my mind when I saw your beautiful silhouette.._

_Yet I found that your Mugen was more tempting than your awkward figure.._

_I always want to say this three words to you all the time kanda yuu.._

_I love you_

_Even when I love foods and play poker better.._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

Kanda find a letter under his bed, he opened the nicely folded paper and cut it with Mugen when he read it kicking the letter and throw it away after he burned it.

Allen vow to wrote another love letter after the first letter got destroy completely.

**Okay first letter done!! So tell me what you think? Allen was to naïve to write a love letter… :3**


	2. Letter two

**Second love letter from Allen-tan! Let's read it together..**

**Anonymous person: she didn't own DGM**

**kuheiza: I'm calling a police if you didn't tell me who are you.**

**Anonymous person:….**

_Dear kanda yuu,_

_I hope that you can understand the feeling I harbor towards you_

_It was like an imperfect macaroni without a mayonnaise _

_When I close my eyes, there was only you_

_When I open my eyes there also was only you_

_When I'm inside my dreams..there was only you holding a mitarashi dango for me_

_You remind me a chocolate muffin_

_A delicious chocolate muffin with an extra chips_

_Where ever you go..I shall follow you.._

_But I will never follow you when I have to pay a debt_

_My left hand exist for akuma_

_Me right hand exist for you kanda..which by any means it exist so I can eat too.._

_Your beautiful soft lips..an admirable part of you_

_Especially when you poured out those dirty disgusting language to other people_

_I can see you lift so many things on your shoulder_

_Your pride_

_Your dignity_

_Your Mugen_

_Your hatred towards Tiedoll_

_Your obsession to the soba_

_Your pathetic time of meditating_

_Such a heavy burden you have to carried_

_I will always be here..next to you kanda_

_To add more of your burden as your savior _

Kanda found a paper in front on his doorand read it, with a speed of a thunder he ripped the paper apart before swearing and cursing to the person that wrote that letter

Allen haven't give up yet..he will try harder the next time.

**Yeah I know..allen was an inexperienced kid…so he was really an idiot about this kind of stuff. **


	3. Letter three

**Don't ask me why I doing this.. I make this story just to kill my time. well..here the third letters..let's read it together…again.**

**Anonymous person: she didn't own DGM**

**Kuheiza: whatever..I don't care who you are anymore.**

**Anonymous person:…**

_Dear kanda yuu,_

_You keep thrashing the letter that I wrote to you.._

_But I will never give up.._

_I will make you understand my feeling_

_Like a perverted pedophile trying to rape a helpless boy_

_I will wait for you forever.._

_Even it meant I have to rent a room at a bitch house_

_I'm a clown..a white clown_

_You're a porn bastard..a very good looking porn bastard_

_That is way I admired you.._

_For you able to break any doors_

_Including lavi's door when he blackmailing you and was hiding inside his room_

_When I was in danger_

_You didn't even bother to help me_

_Saying that you didn't even bother to rescue a freak like me_

_I know you're lying because you do care.._

_You like a flower that grew in a harsh desert_

_You will die when you didn't get any water_

_You're so weak.._

_But that is way I'm here.._

_To protect a weakling like you.. _

_I will always stand next to you_

_Always and ever..but not forever.._

_For I always sometime need to filled my stomach_

_I will always love you kanda yuu.._

_Like a lollipop candy that cost $100_

Kanda found one weird letter on a table inside his room, unsatisfied by the content… he shoved the letter into lavi's mouth making the flame-haired staying in the infirmary for one month straight.

Allen sulking inside his room..but that doesn't mean it was the end. He will keep trying hard.

**Poor lavi…I hope he survived..so any advice for Allen? He really dense and need a lots of help..**


	4. Letter four

**Fourth letter, well let's jut let Allen-tan work this out by his own rather than helping him..it's his love story anyway.**

**Anonymous person: she did not own DGM**

**Kuheiza: *calling police***

**Anonymous person:…**

_Dear kanda yuu,_

_Sadness invade my heart_

_When I know that you tore away my every letter_

_Like a mushroom got eaten by a bear_

_I don't even know where I did wrong.._

_Like when I don't even know what is the use of the lube.._

_Please accept my feeling kanda because I will accept yours.._

_Just like when I accept a free coupon at my favorite café_

_Maybe you think I was a total loser_

_But I know I better than you.._

_Since I'm very good at playing poker and you knew nothing about it_

_How useless and idiot you are when it come to this.._

_That is whyay I tried very hard to wrote this letter.._

_To make you notice about my feeling into that thick skull of yours.._

_Kanda.. I'm losing my patience _

_I'm going to let out all of my angers on the fat ass chaoji_

_If you not going to reply my letter.._

_I hope you respect my feeling like the same way I respect your feeling_

_When you beating Komu,half-dead.._

_Kanda,_

_Wind blowing so strong.._

_Like a man crying like a baby calling for his mother_

_Just like me calling out for you.._

_Your smile melts away my ice cream_

_Such a warm smile you had.._

_Everything of me belong to you only kanda.._

_So I hope you won't break me.._

_Just like when you break Krory's teeth _

_I wish that you will understand my feeling kanda.._

_p/s: can you decipher who I'm?_

Kanda done reading the letter, he was so mad. Of course he can decipher the person behind all of those crappy letters from the very beginning, it was the stupid moyashi!

Kanda dashed to Allen's room as he now standing in front of the British boy's door.

**Last chapter next…just read to see what happen next.**


	5. I'm yours

**Last chapter, yeah I know all of my chapters so short.. I just love short story: 3**

**Okay enjoy!**

**Anonymous person: she did not own DGM**

**Kuheiza: I didn't even know why the cops refused to arrest you…who ever you are..**

**Anonymous person:….**

Kanda was standing in front of the British boy's room. This time, the navy boy going to stop all this madness if he wants to gained peace and tranquil from that despicable letters.

Kanda knocked the door calling out for the white-haired when he hear someone said to wait for a moment.

"K-kanda? What are you doing here?" Allen was shocked due to the fact of this person standing in front of him.

"Let me in moyashi" kanda throw a glared to the shorter boy pushing him aside before entering Allen's room without the boy consent

Allen had no choice but to let kanda in, he was just preparing to _visit_ the cafeteria.

He let out a big sighed in defeat and offering kanda to sit on his bed.

"kanda, what do you want?" Allen pinching Tim's tail, teasing the golden golem.

"simple moyashi, I want YOU" kanda smirked

"I'm sorry, what kanda?" Allen know he was just imagining it, but did kanda said he just want..

"I said baka moyashi, I want YOU" kanda pulled Allen's wrist as he caught Allen delicate lips. Savoring the sweetness cavern inside Allen's mouth.

Allen really didn't mind though..even when he was shocked at the beginning. Encircled his hand around kanda's neck, Allen's return kanda's rough kiss. He finally obtained what he always want, the raven's haired boy heart.

XXX

"So kand-" Allen was cut by kanda

"Just yuu" holding firmly on Allen's hand

"Okay yuu..so now your're mine right?" Allen smile to his lover

"Wrong moyashi, you are mine" giving a peck on the innocent boy's forehead

**So..I got nothing to say..another crappy ending..deal with it. Thanks for reading! sorry for the bad grammar…**


End file.
